Missing You
by talkative-k
Summary: Blaine is on tour and is currently in LA while Kurt is in New York.


Blaine is on tour and I s currently in LA while Kurt is in New York.

Kurt starts to the sound of busy New York streets flitting through the empty apartment through open window. He sat up in bed running a hand through his sleep mussed hair and sighing as he glanced at the empty space next to him. He looked over at the alarm clock next to his bed which read 8 am. Stretching his arms upward he listened to the satisfying popping noises his stiff joints made.

Kurt stared blankly out the large window next to his bed staring out at the tall buildings, honking traffic, and bustling people below. He curled his legs into his chest resting his arms on top of them and burying his head in his arms trying to ignore the hollow ache in his chest. He soaked up the warmth of the morning light before getting out of bed toes curling as they pressed to the cool hardwood floors.

Kurt sent one last longing look at the empty bed before starting his morning on auto pilot. He had to quickly blink back tears when he opened the cupboard and stared at the matching mugs that sat side by side inside. As he started the coffee maker he padded over to his phone which sat on the coffee table where he'd left it charging after coming home completely drained from rehearsal.

_**From Blaine: **_

_Another successful show! I hope you have a nice day relaxing, you deserve it. I miss you and love you so much! _

Kurt put his phone down and sat on the couch picking at the wrinkle in his silk pajamas as he tried once again not to focus on the ache in his chest which seemed to intensify. _Why do you have to be on tour?_ It's a thought that echoes through his mind daily. Kurt tried and fails to blink back the tears that form in the corners of his eyes. Blaine has been on tour for more than month and each day Kurt seems to miss him more and more.

He misses having someone to wake up next to. He misses having someone to sing with. He misses the warmth the always seemed to radiate off of Blaine. He misses Blaine's smile, his eyes, his laugh, his everything. He misses hugging Blaine, kissing him, just having physical contact with him. He misses his other half, his _better_ half.

Sure there have been phone calls and skype dates but that doesn't even begin to compare to being with Blaine in the flesh. Having him to be there to hold and talk to at any time. To kiss goodnight and to be there in the morning. To share coffee with and shy glances over breakfast.

The thing is they've been through this before. When Kurt went off to NYADA and Blaine stayed in Lima to finish his senior year of High School. That was a whole year too. But the pain is just the same, probably even worse. But at least they know that they can make it long distance. If they can make it a year apart then they can defiantly make it two months.

He is startled from his thinking when he hears the soft ring tone of Blaine singing sound from his phone. Kurt picks it up and bites back a grin at the name that flashes on the screen as he accepts the call.

"Morning, beautiful." Blaine's bright voice chirps from the other end of the phone and Kurt relaxes risibly at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Good morning, wait isn't it like,"- He glances up at the clock that hanging on the wall in the living room and shakes his head. "5 in the morning in LA right now? Isn't it a little early to be calling?"

"It's never too early to call the one you love!" Blaine says brightly and Kurt lets out a breathy laugh at his cheesiness as he leans back against the plush leather cushion on the couch.

"So it was a good show then?" He asks softly bringing his legs up next to his on the couch.

"Very good. We're crashing at a hotel and everyone else is asleep, but I always thought that was overrated and I'd much rather talk to you." Blaine mumbles his voice lowering slightly as if he just realized that there are other people sleeping around him. An easy silence falls over them as they listen to each other's breath until Blaine lets out a loud huff of breath.

"Do you maybe… want to skype or something?" He asks shyly and Kurt can see him with his head ducked and a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

"Of course! I'll be right one on second." He hangs up the phone and rushes to get his lap top of the kitchen counter and he brings it into the living room setting it on the coffee table. He quickly signs into skype and accepts the call from Blaine.

When it comes into focus he can see Blaine sitting at what Kurt assumes is a desk and he can make out beds with the forms of sleeping bodies in them through the darkness. Blaine's hair is wild, the curls sticking up in all directions in a way that Kurt always though was adorable. He's wearing a hoodie and his hazel eyes are shinning the dim light coming from the lap top as a small smile tugs at his lips. He looks _perfect_.

"I love you." Kurt breaths out his voice barely audible but the way Blaine immediately perks up he must have caught it.

"I love you too." He whispers head tilting slightly as his face falters and his smile turns sad.

"Less then a month and I'll be back in New York. With you." Blaine murmurs trying to comfort both Kurt but also himself.

"Not soon enough, if you ask me." Kurt says bitterly sighing and closing his eyes briefly.

"I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to come home." Blaine says his voice becoming more choked with each word. Kurt smiles softly at his words and leans into the screen blowing a kiss which Blaine dramatically pretends to catch clutching it to his heart. _Home, our home _Kurt's insides warm at the thought.

Although the dull ache is still there it lessens as he stares at his boyfriend's grinning face. Kurt knows it will go away as soon as Blaine arrives back in New York. It will disappear once Blaine is back in his arms. Safe, happy, and _home_.


End file.
